The Seductress
by insanity mistress
Summary: Robin is the most feared assasin of the underworld. Starfire is the most exquisite thief the underworld has ever seen. They should be perfect partners...Problem: They hate eachother. RS.
1. Chapter 1

Starfire glanced suggestively at the teenager she was dancing with, letting him pull her closer to him as she slipped her hands into his back pocket. She didn't like him, infact, she barely _knew_ him. She licked her lips slowly, making sure he was watching her every move. What she did know was that he was the richest kid in Jump City, and he'd only confirmed that when he took out his wallet and practically flaunted the money in front of her face.

And she couldn't resist the temptation.

She flashed him a seductive smirk, and he grinned down at her, his mouth curving into lopsided grin. It made him look like a careless player, it _would_ have, if it didn't look so rehearsed. He probably spent hours in front of the mirror perfecting it. Typical. She let her eyes stray around the room, everyone was having a great time, how couldn't they, when this club was rumored to be the best night club in Jump City?

She was bored.

Starfire excused herself to the ladies room, stifliling a yawn. She did what she came here to do, and she really couldn't be bothered to stay here any longer. She smirked as she she saw a big opening on the wall, it was supposed to be a window. Starfire snorted to herself, she had no doubt other thieves used it as much as she did...But no _thief _was on the wanted list for more than two years, and she definately wasn't going to let herself get caught anytime soon.

"Like taking candy from a baby..." she murmured, running her fingers through the smooth ends of the cash. There had to be atleast ten thousand in here, not including the coppers. She glared at the walls around her, she wasn't going to touch anything that wasn't absolutely nesessary to touch, the teens here just used the toilet as another place to fuck in private. She scrunched up her nose in disgust when she heard moanings coming from the far end cubicle. She was _never_ going to come here again, no matter how famous the people were or how much cash she could get. She jumped out of the window, landing gracefully on her feet. she looked up, _60ft, _she shrugged to herself,_ I could have done worse_. A particularly strong breeze blew her hair into her face and she flipped it back, glaring at nothing in particular. Her hair was really beginning to annoy her, but she wasn't cutting it, she cared as much for her appearance as she did for her money. Mabye she could dye her hair, dye it black, like her sister's...She pushed the memories of her sister to the back of her mind, it was the last thing she needed, but still...Her sister had been one of the most famous theives of her time, but she gotten caught, and now, Starfire gave a humorless laugh, she was in jail. Starfire rememered vividly what her sister had said to her when she was being taken away by the police

"_Whatever you do, never fall in love..."_ Her sister, had gone and done _the_ absolute worst thing any criminal could do...she fell in love. She fell in love with an undercover detective, and told him everything. With no reason to stay and not wanting to watch her sister rot in jail, Starfire had fled, just like her sister told her to. She felt tiny droplets on her cheek and was relieved to find that it was raining. She shouldn't be crying, not now, it all happened years ago and she'd cried for hours that night. Her strapless, black dress stuck to her body like second skin, not that she really cared. She used seduction to get what she wanted, so love was never really important, she stopped and let the rain soak through her, reliving the night she found out her sister was taken to jail. She had made a promise to herself that day, that she was never, ever going to fall in love with anyone. She had to be unemotional, it was the only way you survived in this world. She brushed the raindrops off her dress, and hung her handbag loosley over her shoulder, taking a short cut to her her house through the Jump City central park, humming to herself softly on the way.

Robin leant against an old oak tree in Jump City park, using it as a temoprary shelter against the rain. He made sure it's shadow covered him completely, making him invisible to any and every onlooker he might come across. _At midnight? In a park? Fat chance._ A strong breeze ruffled his hair and he sighed, folding his arms and listening to the gentle, rythmatic padding of the rain. His eyes flew back open when he heard footsteps and female humming, he scanned the area slowly hoping that it wasn't a whole bunch of drunk people. Truth be told, he like the quiet life. He grinned to himself, realising the irony of it. He was a thief and a murderer, and not one of the best people to come across at night. He almost forgot about the mysterious girl until he heard her again, the voice was closer this time. This time, he was ready, he turned his head to the direction of the sound-

And stopped.

She was the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen. He blinked, half expecting for her to dissapear, but she was still there, with her long auburn hair decending in waves behind her back and her vivid green eyes catching and reflecting the moonlight. She was drenched with the rain, but it only enchanced her figure, showing off her marvelous curves and her long slim legs. The dress barely reached her thighs, he noted, scowling, _Is she asking to get raped?_ Her eyes flickered in his direction, and for a brief fleeting moment, he thought she'd seen him, but she was looking at the bench in front of him, it hovered on the edges of the tree's shadow. He watched as she changed direction and sighed. _This is going to be a long night._

Starfire sat herself down on the driest part of the bench, looking up at the sky. It had stoppped raining to reveal a bright, cloudless sky, with the full moon smiling down at them, shining unusually bright. She opened her purse, taking out all the money and counting it slowly, her trademark smirk sliding back into place. Robin's eyes widened beneath his mask, this girl was was getting more interesting by the minute. He had been a criminal too long to think that people could earn that much money in one night. A twig snapped underneath his foot, and he winced when the girl turned back and looked him straight in the eye. She turned back, sounding bored

"I thought I saw someone there earlier." Robin relaxed and leant back against the tree,

"You did."

"Aren't you going to come out?"

"Nope."

"Why not?" He ignored her question

"How did you get the money?"

"Who are you?"There was an uncomfortable silence in which Robin watched her as she continued counting her money, neither of them willing to answer eachother's question.

"Robin." He grinned as he saw her back stiffen, but his grin faltered when she looked back, regarding him properly. She didn't seem as scared as most people would have been, but curious

"Robin? _The _Robin?" He shot her an amused look at her disbelief

"Yes, I suppose." She glared at his smug expression

"What are you doing here?"

"I needed a change of scenery," He grinned at her shocked expression

"What?"

"I hope I'm not intruding,"

"How considerate of you" He smirked at the sarcasm in her voice

"I heard that there's a valuable jewel in the Jump City Museum," he started, trying to contain his grin "And I decided I might try my luck." he continued "Am I right in assuming that you'd be there?" he asked, watching as a mixture of different emotions crossed her face. She turned back, apparantly thinking that ignoring him would be the best option. Boy, was she wrong. He come up behind her silently, stopping when he heard her voice

"I thought you said you weren't coming out."

"I've changed my mind" he contradicted smoothly, hiding the fact that he was startled, and very, very impressed. He rested his hands on the the top edge of the bench, leaning against it so that he could see her but she couldn't see him. She glared up at him

"What do you want now?"

"I answered your question, now I want you to answer mine"

"What if I don't _want _to answer your question?" He stopped, at loss for words, nobody had _ever_ said 'no' to him, and those who did were rotting in their graves. Apparantly she knew that because the challenge in her eyes never wavered. "You haven't met anyone who says 'no' to you, have you?" She turned around and poked him in the chest. Her eyes were hard and glittering, anyone with half a brain would have known that she was angry. He resisted the urge to take a step back. She poked him again

"Ouch-" She stood up

"Well now you have. I'm not going to take orders from you becasue I always do whatever I like, whether it's killing you-" she stopped, grabbed the edges of his shirt and kissed him firmly "Or kissing you" With that last remark, she arubtly turned on her heel and walked away, not once stopping to look back. He stood there for while, trying to get blood circulating back into his head. Then slowly, he turned around and went back to his original place by the tree, folding his arms as he leant against it. He couldn't help thinking that Jump City wasn't as bad as he thought it was...and he definately couldn't stop smirking.

**So, what do you think, please tell me if I did anything wrong and how I could make this better. Constructive critisism is appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

Starfire crept through the security systems effortlessly, letting her mind wander as she did so. She was almost sure that Robin would come here tonight, and adding to the fact that she thought about him a little too much last night, it wasn't a good combination. She looked behind her, making sure that none of the camera's were still working. Satisfied, she turned back and focused on the hundreds of tiny peices of diamons in front of her, illuminating the dimly lit room. She fingered her necklace unconciously, she wanted those diamonds, and she wasn't about to let anything get in her way.

Not even Robin.

Robin jumped soundlessly onto the floor, just in time to see _her_ jam the diamonds into her tiny hand bag. As if by their own accord, his eyes scanned her up and down, drinking her in. Immediately he remembered the restless night he spent, trying to get his mind to stop thinking about her, to stop thinking about how good she looked in the rain...to stop thinking about how her naked skin would feel beneath his...He tugged at his collar. His clothes suddenly seemed too tight.

This was going to be an interesting night.

Starfire stiffened, feeling someone's warm breath on the curve of her throat

"Who's there?" She asked, the sinking feeling coming back to the pit of her stomach. How could she have forgotten about Robin? She glanced back, fully expecting to see his smirking face, but saw nothing. Her whole body tensed, registering the fact that he was toying with her

"Looking for me?" a voice drawled. She turned back, her eyes resting on _him_, and she couldn't help admire how relaxed he looked. He was casually leaning against the doorframe, blocking her exit, and judging by his smirk, he'd done this a thousand times before. Starfire glared at him

"Move." she ordered, her hands balling into tight fists. He swept a mock bow

"Gladly. Just..." He nodded at her purse, telling her that he'd take it...whether she gave it to him willingly or not. Starfire took a step back impulsively, her eyes darting towards the nearest window. As if reading her mind, he took a step foward

"Don't even think about it," he warned. She took another step back

"Why?" She asked daringly. He grinned

"Afraid?" Her hand tightened on her purse. He winked at her, and in one swift movement he was gone. She blinked

"What the-" Two firm hands gripped her waist, spinning her around. She forced down a gasp, _God, he looks so-_

"Afraid?" He murmured, his mouth inches from hers.

"No." Her voice was stronger than she felt. He raised a brow

"You should be." How he did it, she had no idea. But what she did know, was that one minute the diamonds were in her hands...and the next, they were gone. Without even stopping to think, she kicked him in the stomach, watching as he doubled over, coughing and splattering. He had clearly been underestimating her. She allowed herself to feel a twinge of guilt before smirking

"Stainless steel," she taunted, pointing at her heels. She knelt down and picked up her purse, glancing back at him nervously. She had kicked him quite hard, but when he got better, she reminded herself, she'd have hell to pay for. Robin watched as she looked back at him nervously, biting that God dammed lip of hers. Without thinking, he pulled one of her legs foward, pinning Starfire to the ground. Starfire landed on her back, the inital shock of him doing something so spontanious driving out the pain she should have felt. Muffled voices could be heard outside the door, and moments later the the door handle twisted. _How loud were we?_

"Get off-" She started, but he was already off her, his eyes darting towards the main enterance and his hand outstreatched to help her up. She hesitated and he rolled his eyes, grabbing her arm and hoisting her up. There wasn't enough time to make a run for it, so Robin did the only reasonable thing he could think of-

"This is why I work alone." Robin muttered, pressing Starfire up against the wall, making sure that they'd be completely invisible to passers by. Nobody would find them here anyway, he reminded himself, glancing at the spider webs surrounding them

"And _this_ is a perfect example of why I hate you." Starfire whispered feircely. She was sure a spider had just crawled over her neck

"I just saved you!" Robin burst out incredulously

"Saved me? _Saved me?" _She hissed _ "_It's because of you that I am now this close to getting caught, you pompous, arrogant-" Before she could finish insulting him, warm lips clamped over her's in a kiss that was hard, firm and stifling. His mouth lingered on her's, exploring and conquering, then, without any warning, he straightened. His mouth curved into a wicked smile

"Are you going to shut up now?" Starfire blinked, her anger temporarily vanishing

"Why did you do that?"

"Because I had to shut you up" It was true, he had kissed her to shut her up, primarily. But he'd also kissed her because he couldn't help it. She had looked so cute when she was insulting him, her green eyes lighting up and her lips pressing tight together. She looked like a angel, an angry angel.

"And...?" She prodded. Robin sighed

"And this way was more-"

"Effective?" Starfire suggested, a skeptical look on her face. Robin grinned

"Enjoyable." Starfire shook her head, glaring at him. Robin really did go above and beyond the call of obnoxious.

"Jerk." Starfire muttered, trying to look over him. Robin ignored her, clamping his mouth shut. Slowly but surely, the police were scattering away, most of them looking relieved. Robin had already released her, she looked up fully expecting to see his arrogant face-

And blinked. He had gone. Her hand reached up to her throat, remembering the spider that had crawled past, and gasped.

He had gone...and he had taken her necklace with him. Her mind racing in a thousand directions, she unconsiously leant back against the wall. Somehow this was all getting more complicated than she thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry, sorry, sorry! I am so sorry for not updating for so long. Well here it is...**

Robin sat perched on a tree, leaning comfortably on one of the branches and trying to look through the window closest to him. He had a full view of her bedroom through a tiny gap in the curtain, but it was a cloudy day, and the mist decreased his chances of spying. He pressed his face up against the window, trying to get a better view of the contents inside it. He had done some research on Jump City and _accidentally_ found out quite interesting things about his favourite little red head, and with some deduction of his own, he had pin-pointed the exact location of where she lived. So here he was, waiting patiently for her to come home.

He twitched as another bird landed on his head.

_If she doesn't come back in 5 minutes, I'm leaving. _He repeated to himself for the hundreth time, it was the only comfort he could think of when he was close to freezing to death, not to mention the fact that his house was two hundred miles away. Robin sighed as another ten minutes flew by, and finally, he was reduced to making out the various shapes of the clouds. _That one looks like a-_ His eyes widened as he heard movements going on in the house, and perking up instantly, he lent foward to get a better view.

Starfire turned towards the window, feeling as though somebody was watching her. She took a step towards the window, then decided against it, she was just being paranoid. She looked at the clock, _6:45, I might as well have a shower._ She took one last hesitant look at the window, then began stripping.

Robin took in a deep breath as her dress fell on the floor. He stared, transfixed at the show she was putting on for him, he licked his lips slowly, and suddenly, he wasn't cold anymore. Her fully curved body was transparent in the dim light, and he ached to run his hand down her silky skin. She walked towards a place Robin couldn't see, clad in her bra and thongs. She came back, bending to pick up something from her wardrobe and giving him an amazing view of her derriere. He closed his eyes for a heartbeat, his mouth becoming dry. Robin knew that he was acting like a lustful school boy, but he couldn't help it. She was beautiful, her high full breasts complementing her well defined hips and long, toned legs, and her crimson locks, clashing beautifully with her deep, rich emerald eyes. He clutched the necklace he had stole from her a few days ago, the reason he had come here in the first place. Robin smirked to himself.

He was just going to have to wait.

Starfire walked out of her bathroom half an hour later, humming a merry tune to herself as she wrapped a towel around her. The unsettling feeling that someone was watching her rushed back, but she waved it away. It was freezing outside, and no sane person would be outside in this weather. Except her, of course. She pulled out a dress from her wardrobe, and studied it from all angles. It was entirely too short, very tight and showed a _lot_ of clevage.

Perfect.

Robin watched with interest as she held out a dress at arms length and studied it, her head tilting adorably. She was by no doubt going to go out tonight with that dress on. Robin gave a mock sigh, he was just going to have to spend the whole night making sure nobody got into her pants.

If she was wearing any.

Starfire closed the front door behind her five minutes later, shivering a little at the gust of wind that greeted her. Robin followed her silently, the sound of her heels making the only noise between the both of them. She looked back sometimes, and Robin had to make sure that there was a place where he could hide if she decided to go back. It was mere guessing on his part, but he was pretty sure that she wouldn't believe his story of coincidence if she bumped into him right now.

Starfire walked into one of the packed night clubs, and Robin waited a few seconds before walking in after her. She was already seated near the corner, talking to the bartender, and by the by the facial expressions she was using, she was flirting. She was doing a damned good job of it too. His jaw clenching, he walked towards her with a smirk on his face. She hadn't even notcied him.

Until now.

Starfire stiffened as she felt someone's hand slide across her neck. She glanced down and gasped softly at the string of diamonds she saw jeweled across her old necklace. Robin had taken the stones of her old necklace and replaced them with diamonds.

"The only thing needed to make you look perfect." His voice flitted across her ear. "Do you like it?"

"Flattery isn't going to get you anywhere" She said in a tight voice, though he could tell she was impressed. The bartender coughed lightly, jelousy written all over his face. Robin smirked contentedly.

"Two drinks please," Robin interrupted, when Starfire opened her mouth to speak. Starfire pressed her lips together, refusing to acknowledge that Robin was being nice to her, or at least he was trying to. The bartender came back with a sly smile on his face,

"This one's on the house." He said when Robin offered him money. Robin looked down at his drink curiously when the bartender moved away,

"These drinks are spiked," Robin murmured to himself. His suspicions were only confirmed when he looked at Starfire, she was blinking furiously as though she had swallowed something sour. She started swaying on the spot alarmingly, looking as though she was going to faint. He pulled her up quickly, dragging her out of the club before it became obvious that she was drunk. That _pleasure_ was only for him.

"Can you walk?"

"I've got a headache..."

"But can you walk?!"

"You're cute." Robin blinked, _did she just complement me?_

"...Thanks?"

"You're welcome..." Starfire ran her hand down his chest, pressing herself against him.

"You're drunk" Robin nodded, as if trying to persuade her. But she wasn't paying attention, she raked her hands through his hair and pulled his head down to meet her lips. Robin's hands automatically closed around her waist, pressing her against the wall behind them. He ran his hand slowly up her leg, his mouth never breaking contact. Her mouth was soft and hot, just the thing he needed in this weather. Only one thing prevented him from taking full advantage. His damn conscience. He tore his mouth away hesitantly, losing her warmth and hating himself for it.

"You're drunk" he repeated, as if trying to convince himself. She giggled,

"What?"

"Have you ever been to my house?" Robin gulped

"No..." Starfire leant against him, wrapping her arms around his neck

"That's bad..." She murmured against his ear

"Why?" He asked

"'Cause I forgot where I live"

"I know where you live," Robin said distractedly, watching the rise and fall of her breasts. She tilted her head, looking about as thoughtful as a drunk person could ever look

"Where?" He opened his mouth to answer, then closed it. He knew where she lived, heck, he'd been watching her for a hour...but he just couldn't remember.All the times he'd spied on her, he'd used a map. He groaned, raking his hand through his hair in frustration. He pushed her away, slowly. It was all her fault, she was too close to him for rational thinking. She smiled, peeking up at him under her lashes

"You're annoyed."

"Thank you for stating the obvious" He muttered, refusing to spare her a glance

"You're cute when you're annoyed" she stated, tilting her head and forcing him to look at her

"Aren't you just full of compliments." He muttered. She laughed, leaning against him and placing a small kiss on his lips. His heart skipped a beat,

"Are we going to stay here all night trying to figure out where my house is?"

"No,"

"Then what are we going to do?"

"You're coming to my house" He stated defiantly. She blinked

"But-"

"No more questions" He murmured, covering her mouth with his hand. He looked down at her, and a small smile appeared on his lips "You'll drive me crazy".

_If you haven't already._

Robin stumbled into the darkness of his bedroom, not bothering to turn on the light. His bed was big enough for the both of them, and it was too late to show her to the guest room, he'd just have to go to the guest room himself. He yawned as he placed her on the bed, she had fallen asleep on the ride here. He blinked down at her for a moment before collapsing on the bed next to her, his tiredness overriding his common sense. She'd be annoyed tomorrow, he knew that, but he could deal with that later. Starfire opened her eyes tiredly and faced him,

"Why?" Robin understood what that meant. Why had he helped her? He opened one eye and smirked

"I'm repaying you for the show you put on for me earlier"

**So there it was, this is all my brain can offer at the moment, so please review!**


End file.
